The present invention relates generally to connectors for terminating coaxial cable. More particularly, the present invention relates to a coaxial cable connector having an elongated patterned nut for hand-tightening.
It has long been known to use connectors to terminate coaxial cable so as to connect a cable to various electronic devices such as televisions, radios and the like. Prior art coaxial connectors generally include a connector body having an annular collar for accommodating a coaxial cable, an annular nut rotatably coupled to the collar for providing mechanical attachment of the connector to an external device and an annular post interposed between the collar and the nut. A resilient sealing O-ring may also be positioned between the collar and the nut at the rotatable juncture thereof to provide a water resistant seal thereat. The collar includes a cable receiving end for insertably receiving an inserted coaxial cable and, at the opposite end of the connector body, the nut includes an internally threaded end extent permitting screw threaded attachment of the body to an external device.
This type of coaxial connector further typically includes a locking sleeve to secure the cable within the body of the coaxial connector. The locking sleeve, which is typically formed of a resilient plastic, is securable to the connector body to secure the coaxial connector thereto. In this regard, the connector body typically includes some form of structure to cooperatively engage the locking sleeve. Such structure may include one or more recesses or detents formed on an inner annular surface of the connector body, which engages cooperating structure formed on an outer surface of the sleeve. A coaxial cable connector of this type is shown and described in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 6,530,807.
Conventional coaxial cables typically include a center conductor surrounded by an insulator. A conductive foil is disposed over the insulator and a braided conductive shield surrounds the foil covered insulator. An outer insulative jacket surrounds the shield. In order to prepare the coaxial cable for termination, the outer jacket is stripped back exposing an extent of the braided conductive shield which is folded back over the jacket. A portion of the insulator covered by the conductive foil extends outwardly from the jacket and an extent of the center conductor extends outwardly from within the insulator.
Upon assembly, a coaxial cable is inserted into the cable receiving end of the connector body, wherein the annular post is forced between the foil covered insulator and the conductive shield of the cable. In this regard, the post is typically provided with a radially enlarged barb to facilitate expansion of the cable jacket. The locking sleeve is then moved axially into the connector body to clamp the cable jacket against the post barb providing both cable retention and a water-tight seal around the cable jacket. The connector can then be attached to an external device by tightening the internally threaded nut to an externally threaded terminal or port of the external device.
Most home coaxial cable installations are done by “do-it yourself” lay-persons who simply hand-tighten the coaxial cable connectors to a threaded terminal instead of using a tool. In fact, hand-tightening is desirable in some applications where the user wants to prevent over-tightening of the nut that may result from the use of a hex-type wrench. However, if the connector is not sufficiently hand-tightened, the result is a connection that is not properly seated.
Upon receiving a poor signal, the customer typically immediately calls the cable television (CATV), computer, satellite or telecommunication provider to request repair service. Obviously, this is a cost concern for the CATV, computer, satellite and telecommunication providers, who then have to send a repair technician to the customer's home.
Conventional coaxial cable connectors provided to facilitate sufficient hand-tightening typically include a separate outer barrel that is either pre-assembled or over-molded over the nut of the connector. Obviously, such an additional separate component adds to the cost and complexity of manufacturing the connector.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a coaxial connector with structural features to enhance the hand-tightening capabilities of the connector without adding too much to the cost or complexity in manufacturing the connector.